Good Vibrations
by snarkysweetness
Summary: "You're alive?" "No thanks to you." In which Skye and Ward's reunion is groundbreaking.


**Title: **Good Vibrations  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skyeward with Coulson, Kara, &amp; Hunter  
**Summary:** "You're alive?"  
"No thanks to you."  
In which Skye and Ward's reunion is groundbreaking.  
**Warnings:** Sexy kisses.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **I have way too many headcanons about how I want these two to make out again.

Skye didn't have time to process anything Coulson was saying to her because the moment her eyes made contact with _his_ time stopped.

Clichéd, right?

But that's what happened; her head went foggy, her ears drowned out everything around her, and her eyes remained glued to his. He wasn't surprised to see her, not like she was him, but there was still something…shock maybe, registering in his gaze.

She took one step forward as the same time he did and she caught sight of Lance pulling Kara away and Coulson moving closer but she put a hand out so he'd stop. She didn't need him to keep her safe; she had that covered. Besides; she wasn't the one who needed protection.

"You're alive," she asked, her voice breaking.

She hadn't actually wanted to kill him; she'd just wanted to keep him from following her down to that city but she'd still been afraid. Afraid he hadn't gotten out in time. Afraid the quake had killed him. Afraid Hydra had gotten to him first. Just…_terrified_; and guilty because some small part of her had enjoyed hurting him as much as he'd hurt her.

And he _had_ hurt her; and seeing him now hurt her. Because no matter how much she wanted to hate him she still loved this fucking asshole.

"No thanks to you."

He was going for angry but she could see the pain in his eyes. Pain she'd put there.

Good, now they were even.

Her fingers began to tingle as the shock left her body and she realized he was _here_. Grant was alive and with Coulson and right in front of her.

"You're alive," she whispered, blinking back tears as relief settled in her chest.

Before she could stop herself Skye ran for him, nearly knocking him over as she jumped into his arms and pressed her lips firmly against his. Grant stumbled back, his hands going for her ass to keep her upright as she wrapped her legs around him and shoved him back into the nearest wall.

She felt everything, the thrumming of his heart, the electricity in the air, and without meaning to she channeled all of it back into him until both of them hummed with the vibrations in her skin.

Grant kissed her back, the poor boy holding onto her for dear life. Skye tasted salt on her lips and she knew she was crying but she didn't care; he was alive and he was here and they were going to be fine.

If her batshit crazy birth parents had taught her anything it was that he was not the biggest monster out there. They were by no means anywhere near being okay but she wanted them to be and that was a start.

Skye dug her fingers into the base of his neck and came up for air before assaulting his lips again, in shorter, frantic kisses this time.

"You're alive, you're alive, you're alive," she repeated in-between kisses, nearly hysterical.

She'd shot him and he could have died. And if she hadn't…he'd be dead; like Trip.

Skye sobbed against his lips and hugged him tighter, pressing her lips firmly against his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gazing up at him.

Grant stared down at her, fuckstruck, and half-lost in lust. "I…what?"

Skye smiled and moved her hands to cup his face. She kissed his lips, then his cheek, then his nose before pressing her forehead against his. She reigned in her powers, realizing they were both still vibrating, and waited for her pulse to become steady before kissing him again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, still caressing his face.

Grant closed his eyes and took short, deep breaths. He nuzzled his nose against hers and squeezed her ass, pulling her body closer to his. "Me too. You have no idea."

She smiled and sent another happy hump jolting through his body. He jumped and met her eyes, realizing she was the one doing it. Skye grinned, her eyes twinkling. "I learned a few new tricks," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Coulson cleared his throat loudly and Skye suddenly remembered they weren't alone.

Skye buried her face in his neck with a chuckle and glanced back to find Coulson fuming and Lance and Kara staring at them with their mouths open.

"Hey…" Skye began but Coulson was still glaring daggers at Ward or rather, Ward's hands.

"Grant, put me down before he kills you," she hissed. It took him a moment to realize why Coulson was ten seconds away from pulling his gun and he quickly set her on her feet and stepped back with his hands up.

"She…I….help," he pleaded and Skye moved in front of him protectively, shrugging in Coulson's direction.

"So…you were telling me about saving May and Simmons?" She began, taking Coulson by the arm and leading him to the Quinjet. He still looked like the vein in his forehead might pop but at the mention of May and Simmons he went right back into boss mode.

Skye glanced back at Grant, who now watched her with a goofy smile and chuckled.

She sent a vibration his way and the squeal of surprise he let out confirmed he'd gotten the message right where she'd sent it; they'd continue this later and she'd show him all of the new tricks she had up her sleeve.


End file.
